A boy, a girl, and a little thing called love
by kayko15
Summary: A seires of drabbbles. Fred and Hermione must learn to coexist with each other peacefully. Can they do it? Will Ron and George get in the way? Or will the forever love blossom. Warning: After DH.
1. Chapter 1

**K15: Okay guys, this is so a drabble set of Hermione/Fred. I'm also working on detail to further my writing skills. So this is my experiment child. **

**Fred: Which is great for me because I get to live!**

**Me: Exactly, and I get to have more revi… I mean the Hermione/Fred half increases. Anyway, enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Everyone is alive… well, not everyone. Tonks is dead, and Mad-Eye- and Snape… oh and of course Dumbledore and Voldemort. But… oh and Percy. But that's everyone else, it just shows in fanfiction. I don't own Harry Potter. :)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That's perfect," Fred said, holding his thumb up. Half of his painting was already done. He was so glad to be an identical twin. "Hold it right there."

"Fred, I thought you already painted a pose similar to this." Hermione muttered. She glanced down at her bare legs. "Why am I wearing my old Hogwarts uniform?"

Fred peered around his easel. "I do, but I wanted to test my talents with a female body, you know more curves. And you are they only one who would do it."

Hermione blushed slightly. "I don't have many curves," she admitted.

"Oh, contraire," Fred corrected, his brush gently stroking the canvas. "You have beautiful curves." Once again this caused Hermione to blush.

"You never told me why I'm wearing my Hogwarts uniform."

Fred smiled at the witch before him. She wore exactly what she had said; except there were a few modifications that he had made sure were there. Her grey skirt was pushed up to her thigh, but it wasn't enough to be considered immodest though it was enough to show her creamy thigh. Hermione's black vest was throne to the side, like she didn't care (it was actually draped over his, but she failed to notice that). Her white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned, by three or four buttons, and it showed some of her white bra strap, plus a little bit of cleavage. Her red and gold tie, hung loosely around her neck. Hermione's normally bushy brown hair was now straighter than it had ever been and her hand was currently tangled in it. Almost like she had just finished the best snogging session of her life.

She had been silent for the last thirty minutes. Fred was a grateful for that. "Hermione," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I need you to close your eyes." With a wave of his wand the paintbrush continued to well, paint. After he was sure that Hermione wasn't peaking, he stripped himself of his white painters suit. Under it was his own Hogwarts uniform, minus the fact that the black vest was under Hermione's. He loosened his tie and un-tucked his shirt a bit. He messed up his hair, and remembered to unbutton some of his shirt.

He then climbed onto the platform and took the same pose as George took two days before. He didn't do the head shot, because he wanted it to be just right. He wanted to trust in his painting abilities. He moved his feet so that he was comfortably leaning into Hermione.

Fred leaned forward so that his lips were barely touching Hermione's. He then whispered, "thank you," before closing the gap between them. His hand wrapped in her soft brown hair, pulling her forwards a bit. There was a ding a few seconds later, and Fred Apparated away.

When Hermione opened her eyes she couldn't believe he was gone. Fred's lips against her own felt so right. She walked down to the canvas. She was curious as to why he would just leave his hard work here. When she rounded the corner she saw the most magnificent work that anyone had ever seen.

The first picture was of him. She figured that in all reality it was George, but the twins were so alike you couldn't tell the difference. He had dipped his fingers into a bowl of chocolate and was licking them off. George's face looked right at Fred as he painted the picture, making him look extra sexy. His perfectly red Weasley hair was ruffled so he looked like had been doing something wrong. His necktie was untied and wrapped around his neck casually. His shirt was unbuttoned and it revealed his well-sculpted abs. Quidditch had been good to both of the boys. George's legs were tucked behind him, and his other hand was on a bowl of strawberries.

The second one was of her. It was one that he had her pose for earlier during their session (that was what she finally decided what to call it.). She was lying on her back; of course, in that stupid Hogwarts uniform that he made her wear. Her brown hair was spread out around her making it look like she had a halo. Her brown eyes looked upwards towards the bright sky blue sky. Hermione noticed that you could see down her shirt some cleavage; she couldn't believe that Fred made her pose like that. Her knees were up and she could see that the skirt was bunched together at her hips. Why didn't she tell him no to that pose?

The third and final one was of both of them. It was of the kiss that they had the just shared. She never thought that they would both be kissing like that. She noticed that her hand was closer to Fred's hand that was almost wrapped around her waist. She knew that he wasn't going to pull her closer, but it was resting there like it was natural. She noticed that they were on the same hill that Hermione had "posed" for before.

Her brown eyes traveled down to a note sitting on the end of the canvas. Actually it was bewitched to float a little bit below eye level. As her fingers graced the piece of yellow parchment she smiled at Fred's neat/sloppy handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you, I don't know if I can say that enough to you. I've really wanted to test my artistic skills for sometime now. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to find a female to test my skills on. Believe it or not Hermione, you have beautiful curves. I would of asked Ginny, but could imagine me trying to draw my own sister in such a sexy way that she'd probably portray? Yeah, I would probably end up yelling at her for flaunting herself like that._

_I hope that everything goes well for you. The three pictures are yours to keep if want them, if not then that's fine too. I have left you a bag of Galleons as pay. I know what you're going to say, don't Fred, it's your money. But you posed for me in poses that would have made any guy have an immediate… well, never mind. _

_I guess I'll probably see you at the Burrow during luncheon on Sunday, which I guess is tomorrow. I dunno really. So until then, keep smiling, read a little more and live a little._

_Your favorite prankster,_

_Fred Weasley _

Hermione looked down at the bag of money at her feet. Why in the world would he do this for her? She could never accept it. Next to it was a rose, a beautiful white rose. She couldn't believe that he would find a white rose; she looked back down at the note and saw that there was a postscript.

_PS- The white rose, is enchanted so that it will never die. And I thought you'd like something special besides the money and the memories. Luvs ya again. Fredrick_

Hermione smiled and nearly wanted to snuggle with the rose. She never remembered telling Fred or anyone for that matter that roses were her favorite flower. She sighed and made the paintings smaller before putting them in her bag. She then Apparated away to her flat, and planned to get ready for the Weasley's the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**K15: I dunno, you've really gotta tell me what you think. It's part of a many one-shots and two-shots. But this one is a brainchild. And it would be really nice if you dropped me a review. I'll update ABCs of Harry Potter if you do. Anyway. Later. K15**


	2. Chapter 2

**K15: You'll never believe this.**

**Fred: Sure they will.**

**Me: Oh brother. Thanks a lot Fred.**

**Fred: I'm good at that. **

**Me: Anyway, so this came to me while RP… role-playing, with Brucas4eve last night. So of course some of the credit goes to her.**

**Fred: And a cookie.  
Me: Yes Fred, and a cookie. Anyway, so enjoy the chapter… thing. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… nope.**

**PS- I have no idea when this takes place, but I'm sure it doesn't deal with DH… and if it does. Well you know the drill. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fred walked around the rooms. He couldn't remember what he was doing, which is exactly what George planned from the beginning. By now, Mrs. Weasley had gotten used to the fact that Fred and George would test new items on themselves while at the Burrow. She could accept that as long as it wasn't on any of her other children, or even on Harry and Hermione.

Fred's look screamed, "I'm confused!" But as usual he wore that grin on his face, the one that said that he was having a blast. It was a simple new "toy". It allowed the user to walk around in a daze-confused state for about a half an hour. It was fun to get out of class, because you knew were you were but your answers claimed other wise.

Hermione spun around as Fred walked in. "FRED!" She shrieked covering herself up with her blue towel.

Fred turned around, a light red blush covering his face. "Sorry Hermione, I thought this was my room." Fred apologized.

"Seriously?"

"No, I actually thought Ginny was in here." Fred answered truthfully. He hated this new toy; it caused him to actually tell the truth. He was going to kill George for this.

Hermione smiled as she began to change, slowly. She didn't trust Fred. "So, why are you really here?"

"George and I created this new prank item that confuses people, and allows them to walk around being, well confused." Fred answered. "It also allows me to tell the truth."

Hermione smiled. "Fun, so I have a question for you."

"Ask away, I can only answer truthfully for about another minute." _Thank God_, Fred thought.

"Why test it on yourself?"

"Because we can't test it on anyone else, and we are men of our words." This caused Hermione to chuckle. "I've been wandering around for about the past hour looking like an idiot. It was my turn to test on myself, George gets the next one."

"Interesting." Hermione muttered. She slipped her pink shirt over her head and smiled. She could use this to her advantage. "Would you ever test it on me?"

"I wouldn't, but I'm sure George would." Fred moved his right arm and only got his left leg to move. He cursed George for even inventing an item for messing up your senses. He figured he had about twenty seconds left. He couldn't wait to get out of there and report George what he had discovered.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Fred began to sweat profusely as he tried to fight the charm (_Curse is more like it, _Fred thought). He blinked his eyes rapidly a couple of times and didn't turn towards her as he quickly muttered the reason.

"I'm sorry, can I get you to speak up? I couldn't hear you."

She was doing this on purpose; he knew he couldn't fight the charm. She was the smartest witch of their age, and she was using her knowledge to gain more. Fred let out a small whimper as he counted down the remaining seconds in his head.

"Because," he spoke up (_five, four, three_), "I actually." He paused and counted down the last two seconds. _Two… two and half… one! _"Great to have this conversation with you Hermione, I'll have to do it again sometime." He then Apparated away.

Hermione fell onto Ginny's bed and let out a puff of disappointment. She surely thought he was going to say something along the lines of because I like you. But then again who would? She was just a know-it-all-bookworm.

-----------------------------------------------

Fred leaned against his door breathing hard. He didn't even notice the stare he was receiving from his twin brother. He was trying to regain his breath and put his heart back down in the right place. It was too close for Fred's comfort.

"What's your problem?" George demanded.

"I've spent the last five minutes of the Confuzled stage talking to Hermione."

"How did you get to Hermione's room?"

"Did you know she was naked?"

George started to crack up. "You walked in on her naked?"

"Yeah, you never saw those pictures I painted didja?" Fred questioned.

"No, but I overheard Hermione telling Ginny about them." George smirked. "So she posed naked for you?"

Fred threw a shoe at his twin's head. "Of course not!"

"What happened?"

"She posed in her Hogwarts uniform, and she was hot."

George still continued to laugh. "We are talking about the same Hermione right?"

"Yeah." Fred answered. Looking around the room. "Our room is a mess."

"Oh contraire, your half of the room is a mess." George pointed out. "And that shoe hurt."

"When we perfect this Confuzled, it's going to be your turn to test it out."

"So did she…"

Fred picked up what looked like to be the other shoe to the one he just threw and threw it at his brother. "I refuse to test that thing any more too."

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad is it?" He (George) smirked. "You got to see Bushy naked."

"And she blushed through the whole thing. She's not bushy any more Gred." Fred scolded.

"Well, now that's what you say." George continued to smirk. "Now what does…"

"Damn it George, for once in your life why don't you…" Fred pulled out his wand and summoned the pictures Hermione hadn't taken from the back of the shop. "These are what the final pictures looked like. Tell me, she doesn't…"

"Holy shit, you got her to pose like that?" George couldn't help but stare at the pictures. "I look damn sexy in that picture." He said admiring himself.

Fred shook his head and motioned it towards the middle one. "This is the one I was mentioning about."

"Mate, it looks like you had a good shag, not a good snog." George pointed out. "I love the way you can paint. I'm jealous. I can only draw stick figures."

"That's what sets apart. You write well…" George threw his hands over Fred's mouth. He kept them there until he felt a lick.

"That's gross." He wiped it all over his pants. "So tell me about this whole shagging session with Hermione. Is that the real reason you walked in on her naked?"

Fred waved his wand again, causing his other half to flinch. The pictures were gone before George could look at them again. "Fine, if you must know, I couldn't control myself and we shagged on Ginny's bed. What do you think?"

"I think you love…" George was suddenly thrown against the wall. "Okay, nothing happened when you walked in on Hermione naked." He finally agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay so now you all know the tale of how Fred walked in on Hermione naked. I refer to this scene a whole lot. **

**Fred: Yeah. **

**Me: Anyway, I enjoyed this chapter. Even though it didn't turn out the way I wanted it. But this is what happened. There's also a scene I refer to a whole lot… it's a George/Luna. (I kinda support them, but more George/Katie) You'll see when I do that chapter next, because there is Fred/Hermione part in it. Gotta love the Nargels. Later. K15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fred gulped as George looked at his twin. "Don't worry you're not going to fall. If we've brewed the potion correctly, you'll be able to hold up." George said, "If not then you're weak little arms will cause you to drop like a sack of rocks." He was teasing, but Fred was ready to deck his brother.

"Oh thank you. And why aren't you doing this?"

"Because I'm the stronger of the two."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can hold my body weight up for about five minutes alone."

"Thanks I guess." Fred rolled his eyes. He put his foot over the railing. "Are you sure that McGonagall said we could test it out here?"

"Yeah, I talked to her last night, I sent an owl."

"And the shop?"

"Ron's looking over it." George assured the older brother. "Don't worry, here drink this and then drop your legs and hang." He shoved a vial of purple liquid into Fred's mouth. Fred leaned his head back and swallowed it. He felt involuntary shiver come up his spine.

"You're going to time me right?" Fred asked as he slipped over the edge.

"Yeah, from now until the time you fall and hit the ground." George answered, clicking the start button to the timer. "Don't worry, you're doing fine." He said patting his hand.

Fred let out a growl as some students walked past. "If you guys keep staring, you'll be the next students to test out our new version of Canary Creams." He snapped, this caused the students to run off. They must have been first years, because others would of snapped back at him.

-----------------

Fred glanced down at George who was stretched out against the cold floor. "Hey, how are you holding out?" George yelled up.

Fred measured the distance from the ground. He figured he had to be at least twenty feet up. He took one hand off the railing and flexed his fingers. He was so glad that the strength potion doubled his strength, other wise he would of never been able to do this. He placed his left hand on the railing and did the same with the right hand.

"How are you doing?" George called again.

"My arms are holding up, but everything else feels like jell-o." Fred answered. He did ten pull-ups to show that his strength was holding up. He mentally cursed George for this. "How long have I been up here?"

"Thirteen minutes and a half." Came the answer.

Fred moaned. He didn't want to be stuck up here all day. Some of the older students had past by and began to laugh and point. He of course would threaten them with in an inch of their lives, but that didn't stop them from running back to their Dormitories and grabbing cameras.

Fred had officially decided that George was no longer his twin. He (George) could be Fred's brother, but not a twin. There had to be a law against testing… if Fred wasn't afraid of his own strength he would of hit himself in the forehead. Now he knew what those first years felt like. This is the second time that George had weaseled out of testing out products. There had to be an alternate motive for his brother. Maybe George had set Fred up.

"How long?" Fred called after what seemed to be like a few minutes.

"Twenty-eight minutes and fifty two seconds." A female voice answered. Fred glanced down and saw Hermione standing down there. Once again he moaned.

"Where did he go?"

"Said Ron needed him at the shop."

"So he called you?"

"Actually McGonagall did." Hermione answered. He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Ah bugger." He felt his arms begin to give out. George wasn't joking when he reminded Fred that he was the stronger of the two twins. Sure Fred was strong, he had a wicked swing, but when it came to holding up his own body weight, he just couldn't do it.

He closed his eyes as he felt his fingers slipping. Fred finally gave up and let go of the railing. He felt himself collide with the ground, hard. He took a deep breath in, but it only hurt to breath. He opened his eyes to see Hermione leaning over him. He moaned a third time as she doubled.

She had a smile on her face. "Enhancing strength charm?"

"Allows you're strength to be increased by twice your own body weight." Fred tried to sit up but decided it was too painful. "Not recommend if you're pregnant, nursing or have a history of heart-attacks."

Hermione giggled at his humor. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know if I have legs any more, I'm seeing two Hermione's, there are stars around your head too, it hurts to breath and talk, and I seriously want to hurt George."

"It was his turn to test the products wasn't it?" She asked, he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Exactly, he weaseled his way out of it, again." Fred wheezed.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"What? My injuries?"

"No, your pride."

Fred sat up, taking in a breath to help ease the pain. His hand ran over his back, well what he could reach. "I think my pride is fine, just a few bruises."

Hermione moved his hands to the side and began to run her hands over him. "Now, don't get any stupid ideas. I'm not groping you." Hermione stated.

Fred swayed back and forth a little. He held on to Hermione's shoulder to keep him from falling over. "Hey 'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you care?"

Hermione looked up and stared at the redhead before her. She looked into his eyes. "You know I've never really thought of that." She answered. "It's in my nature to care I guess."

Fred looked away, as two Hermione's became one. "You're really awesome you know that?" Fred asked. "You're really good with healing. This is the second time you've helped me out."

"The first time doesn't count. I didn't help you out much."

"No, I'm talking about the paintings." Hermione blushed. This caused Fred to smile. "You didn't think I remembered that did you?"

"I think you'll be able to walk fine now." Hermione said, her wand wandering over his back, healing a few broken ribs. Nothing was bleeding and everything seemed all right. You'll bruise a bit." Hermione stood up and ran off leaving a very painful Fred sitting on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So this was something I whipped up during Math class… it sucks… not the idea, but the whole fact that… um… Math sucks… sorry reviewers that love math. Anyway, so I thought I'd update. :). I'll try to update again. So keep smiling, um. Review and stop over ZutaraFWHG4eva, because her and I have posted up a fanfic about Fred/George… no not that way! It's really good I promise. Anyway, please review…  
Fred: So it will be good. **

**Me: Now you show up. Anyway, please review. Later K15 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

George held another bottle in his hand. "This," he coughed violently. "Is a potion that is going to work for sure." He was crouched over with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. George was sick, it was obvious.

"And you want me to test it?" Fred almost rolled his eyes. "Because you're sick. Right?"

"Exactly." George began to cough again, and let out a sniff to emphasize his point.

Fred took the potion bottle. "What is it? If it's anything enhancing anything of mine you're taking it, sick or not." Fred threatened.

"Time Turner Potion." George began to cough again. "All you have to do is drink and think about the exact moment you want to be at." He explained to his brother.

Fred shook it up and cheered George. "Bottoms up George, how long is it supposed to last?"

"Thirty minutes." He answered. Fred swallowed it and with a pop he was gone. George stood up straighter and laughed. "Sucker."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred shook his head. Time traveling was not a pleasant thing. It did something funny to your bladder, because he knew that his was empty before he left. Time travel also left a strange tickle feeling too. He wondered how Hermione was able to handle it during her third year.

After shaking his head again Fred looked around his surroundings. It looked someone had hit it with a tornado. It was Hogwarts for sure, but when? He decided that it was during the Final Battle. He had thought about Tonks and Lupin's death and wondered what happened then. He must have been there at the time he wanted. There was only one problem. The Golden Trio or his family couldn't see him.

"Fred! Duck!" Tonks called out.

Fred pulled out his wand and spun around releasing a couple of curses. He was able to block the curse that was sent at him too. This was the fight he was dying to see, truly. Tonks and Lupin were his favorite Order members, and sometimes he wondered (to the point where he laid awake) why they died.

Fred jumped out of the way of one of Lupin's curses that he was sending everywhere. He then saw Bellatrix, the woman who killed his brother. He could save Percy, but risk being seen, so he decided that it was best not to deal with this.

"Well, isn't little itty bitty Nymphadora. It's a shame that your daddy died." She crackled raising her wand up high.

Lupin raised his wand and sent a curse flying everywhere. It knocked over a piece of armor and it brushed up against Fred's leg. _This is going to cause yet another bruise, _Fred thought quickly launching a stunning spell at the Death Eater.

"Tonks!" Lupin called out diving in front of her.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

Lupin was hit dead in the chest. This caused Tonks to start on a rampage. She launched out curses at her aunt. This caused Bellatrix to crackle even more. She raised her wand up and launched a spell, barely missing Fred's cheek. He gulped and glad that he wasn't dead. Who knows how much trouble that would cause back at home if he died?

"_Stupefy." _Tonks called out. There were tears cascading down her face, her hair now a black color. Most likely mourning over the lost of her husband.

Fred rolled out of the way of a collapsing wall. He sighed and launched a full body-bind hex. He was ready to take out anyone and anything. He glanced down at the timer that had appeared on his hand, he had five minutes left. It was a surprise that he had been fighting that long already. But he had dodged many times.

"Fred, get out of here, go to George and help him and Lee."

Fred shook his head and waved his wand up and then brought it down quickly. He knew the curse wasn't going to work, but when it shot out a purple light. He jumped up in celebration. It was the spell him and George created that would confuse people and make them lose control of their legs and arms. It was funny to see them wander around.

Fred was shoved out of the way and into the wall. When he hit the wall he saw a green light hit Tonks. He was pretty sure that that wasn't how Tonks really died. But they never said how she was killed. He bit his tongue and disappeared with a _pop_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred stood at the end of his bed with fresh wounds, which would probably bruise. He was surprised to see Hermione sitting on his bed. "Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing in my room?"

"George coughed something about wanting the house clean. He said start with your room. He told me that two minutes ago." Hermione answered. "So I made your bed."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Where is my brother?"

"In his room, sleeping off his cold I think." Hermione answered standing up. "Here let me clean off your wounds." She summoned a washcloth and walked over to his face and began to wipe down his wounds on his face.

The water was cool when it entered his scraps. "Thank you Hermione, you don't have to do this." 

Hermione ran her wand over his arms, which were more heavily damaged. She knew that these were from spells. She could remember cleaning Ron's wounds after the Final Battle. "Where did you go off to? George told me about the Time Turner potion. Creative."

"Back to the Final Battle."

"You could have been seen by any one of us. Or even worse you could have been killed." Hermione shrieked.

Fred laughed. "I'm glad you worry over me. Thank you for helping me Hermies."

"Don't call me that."

"But I have to go see my sick brother and tell him what happened." He patted her on the head as he walked across the hall into the other room.

George was coughing the moment that Fred had walked into the room. There was a slight limp to Fred's step, and it was not left unnoticed by George. All the bruises and injury that Fred was receiving must have been taking a toll on his legs, because that's where most of the bruises seem to be.

"How did it go?" George coughed.

"Fine brother, but how did Hermione get into my room?" Fred asked sweetly.

"I was thinking maybe we should do something more current." He coughed more, his body shaking slightly. "Maybe that Quidditch game we played before work."

"You know you were perfectly fine in that game?" Fred pointed out.

George coughed again. "This way you can see how much time actually has to pass before you can time travel, and if it's worth putting on…" he coughed again. "The shelves." He finished before sneezing.

Fred rolled his eyes and snatched the vial from his brother. He glared at him evilly and without a word was gone with yet another pop. George sat up and looked over towards his closet. "Ron, you can come out now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred aren't you supposed to be out playing Quidditch with your brothers?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as he popped in.

"I forgot something Mum." He muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." He gave his mother a warm smile before setting off in a trot up the stairs to his room. The game must of already started.

When he reached his room, he made sure that no one else was around and Apparated to the Orchard. It was there that he hid in a bush. It was funny to watch Hermione play Quidditch, but they had her play as Keeper. That way she wouldn't have to deal with so much roughness.

It was nice to know that the game was going good. He looked at the time on his wrist. It was only five minutes into it. Suddenly George yelled, "BLUDGER!" And there was a cracking sound. Fred was suddenly pushed back into the present. He was still in the Orchard but he found himself in front of Hermione. She really liked to get around that girl.

"Ah shit." Fred growled. He tried to stand but fell straight to his bottom. He looked over at Hermione who had yet to notice him. Her nose was buried into a book. "Hey Hermies!" He called out.

She looked up and threw the book to the side; she grabbed her wand and rushed over to him. "Fred, what are you doing?"

"Time Travel, not a pleasant thing. I seriously have to take a piss." Fred rested his hand on his right leg. "That and I've decided that my twin is no longer my twin, but my brother."

Hermione smiled. "Where did you go?"

"The Quidditch game earlier. You know you're funny to watch fly. You seemed to hang onto the broom alright though." Fred grunted as she stretched out his leg. "I'm going to have a bruised leg huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not the best at healing." Hermione smiled.

"Yet, you've helped me out so much now, twice in one day." Fred thought of a quote that he had heard a while back. "I think I know a quote oh too well."

"Hmm?" Hermione asked her eyes focused on the blue coming from her wand.

"For every good thing, there is an opposite and equal bad thing that happens." Fred stated. "I hate time travel."

"I don't blame you."

"You know, I think you'd be a good Quidditch player with a little more practice."

"Thank you but I'm not interested in Quidditch." She patted Fred's leg. "There you go. I healed it as best as I could."

"Hermione I owe you big time."

"Nah, just when you get your revenge on George, let me know." Hermione smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my book in peace."

Fred hugged Hermione and stood up, he walked a little bit getting used to the limp in his leg. He knew it would be healed by tomorrow. He smiled and gave Hermione a little wave before saying. "See ya tomorrow Hermies." And he Disapparated.

Hermione huffed walking back to her book. She could heal Fred time after time and all she could get out of him was a thank you. She pouted and then realized something. He had called her Hermies. "I am not Hermies!" She growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay sorry for the wait guys. I've been on a funk. I don't want to do much but sleep and write. Dunno why though.**

**Fred: Because it's cold?**

**Me: Yeah the whole building has heat except for like four dorm rooms, mine, my sister-in-laws (inside joke) the girl next to me, and Breezie's. Sucks. **

**Fred: Yup.**

**Me: Anyway, so I've got to update something sometimes. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Hope to talk to you guys soon. Later. K15**


	5. Chapter 5

**K15: Sorry for the lack of updations. I worked on chapter 8 to Marriage Laws 6.9 really hard so that took up a lot of my time, plus it was mid-term so yeah. Enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**PS- There is some talk about sex in this chapter, but not much. It's not enough to push it up over the edge to M… trust me… :) This way I've warned you. And now you can't get offended, because there was a warning, you just didn't read it. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: … … … … … … well, I'm outta things to say. Nope I don't own Harry. Good enough?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**----------------------------------------

George stood in front of Fred's bed. His twin was sleeping, he could remember the older Weasley mentioning something about being too sore to move and go into work today. It was about bruises on his legs. But that didn't get his brother from getting out of testing items. This one was going to be tested by Fred even it killed him. George was hoping that it wasn't going to.

Holding the bottle high above his head. He nudged Fred's foot. This caused a glare to be shot at George's direction. George shook the potion bottle and gave Fred a smile. "Last one, I promise."

"You told me that last time." Fred barked sitting up.

"Please, this is one that is meant for you." George begged.

Fred flung his legs out of bed. This allowed George to see all the bruises that Hermione was unable to heal. "Tell me what you see brother of mine." Fred demanded.

"Your bare legs?"

"What color are they?"

"Purple, and there's some green, even some blue."

Fred nodded as he brought his legs painfully onto the bed. "This one is from the Confuzled. I had to learn that my left arm moved my right leg, but my right ear moved my arm. So there was a lot of running into doorways and chairs." The bruise was a greenish yellow color. It was off to the side of his right leg.

George chuckled. "You promised to test that one." He pointed out.

Fred pointed to one closer to his foot. "This one, it's from hanging at Hogwarts. I also have on my back about the size of a Quaffle."

"Well, we wanted an accurate study." George answered, dodging another shot of avoiding testing.

"This bruise," the older twin pointed to one on his upper thigh. "I received this one and more from the Final Battle. Lupin launched a spell and it caused a piece of armor to scrap me. Not pleasant!"

"I was sick!"

"This one," this time it was in the middle of his right leg. "Is from the Quidditch game, you know when you thought you heard a scream? Yeah that was me, you had launched a Bludger that broke my leg."

George laughed. "Well, we wanted another test. And you were the one who was most experience with time travel, again I was still sick."

Fred summoned a bag of ice and put it on his leg the pain suddenly returning. He looked away from his brother. "But Hermione's healed you every time." George stated.

"I can't figure out why." Fred said, holding out his hand. "What is it?"

"Bludger in a box." George laughed.

"And you can't test this?"

"Lunch break is almost over." He winked. "Ron called in sick, and Verity is coming down with something. Have fun."

Fred looked at the bottle. "Shake well, close your eyes, and throw the bottle." He rolled his eyes. "Comes equipped with one Bludger, one Beater's bat, and a Quaffle." He read.

Fred shook it and threw it at the wall. He found himself with a Quaffle in one hand and the bat in the other hand. He ducked to avoid the Bludger that came flying at his head. If he got hit in the head or anywhere on the body he would kill George.

He swung the bat, but had to dive out of the way anyway. That stupid Bludger had annihilated the bat. "Bloody hell George, this isn't funny, it's dangerous." Fred growled.

His left leg was hit. Even though the Bludger was rubber it still didn't mean it didn't hurt. It was official; George was only a person that Fred was living with.

His blue eyes fell on the Quaffle on the bed. George was definitely dead. Fred heard the ball hit the wall and ricochet straight towards Fred. He rolled out of the way, but sadly it hit his arm. He clutched his right arm. The pain was horrible, it was then that Fred decided that George was only another worker at his shop, nothing more nothing less.

Hermione stuck her head in the door. "Throw the Quaffle," she suggested. She was just checking on him when she had heard some crashes.

"Can't throw left handed." Fred admitted.

Hermione shook her head. "_Accio_ Quaffle." She caught the Quaffle in her left hand. She studied the pattern of the Bludger and how it was flying across the room; she then aimed carefully before throwing the Quaffle. Both balls blew up covering the room in dust.

"Fred, are you alright?"

"Why are you here?" He groaned. "Don't tell me, George?" He allowed Hermione to approach him. "You could almost be a Chaser with that arm."

"Oh no. Ronald sent me by they way." She admitted, blushing. "He was worried about you. Supposedly George told him that you were sore."

"Is Ron down in the shop?"

"Yeah."

"George is dead." He growled.

"Well, before you go killing your brothers, let me heal that arm." Hermione pulled out his arm. She ignored the hissed that he had made. "Why is it that I'm always healing you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Fred stated. "Hermione, can I ask you a stupid question?"

"I suppose so." She ran her wand over his broken arm. She knew that there was going to be a bruise when she was finished.

"What are we?"

"Friends."

He could only nod. It only made sense that they were friends. Question, do you think that we could ever be more than friends?"

"Answer," She smiled. "Are you hinting that you want another snogging session?"

Fred blushed. "You couldn't really call it a snogging session. It was more like a sneak attack on my half. And I told that I wanted to test out my skills with curves. And you have them."

Hermione laughed. "So you don't want a snogging session then?"

"No," he was blushing by now. His eyes were focused on the blue glowing arm; it was like he was trying to burn a hole in it. "I think of you more like a little sister."

"I don't blame you." Hermione sighed. "She said that… never mind."

"Hermione, you are very beautiful don't let anyone tell you other wise." Fred moved his right arm. "But you're not… well… you are… but… ugh!"

"What are you looking for in a girl?" She asked, knowing what he was saying.

Fred smiled. He couldn't help but smile. She was always willing to listen to his problems, and they were only friends. And not very good friends either, which made him even more happier.

"Well, she has to be out going, funny smart, great sense of humor. She's also got to be loving and caring. Friendly, like me for my prankster side, everything." Fred said. "She's got to like Quidditch and be somewhat out going, especially in bed."

Hermione blushed. "Well, you'll find that girl someday."

"What about you?" He questioned.

"Well, believe it or not I have a thing for out-going Quidditch players."

Fred snorted at this comment. "That's a big surprise."

"Well, he has to be strong, and have gorgeous eyes. He must be funny, kind and gentle. Not to mention devishly handsome." She stated leaning against his bed. "He must be strong, he must like me for me. He has to be smart and not worried about how I think of him, because I'm going to like him for him no matter what. He must be willing to talk to me when I've done something wrong, and can't really hide his feelings.

"He has to like me for me, S.P.E.W. included and he's got to know something about the romance in a relationship." She blushed as she finished up. "I wouldn't mind if he was really good in bed either, at least then I wouldn't worry about a guy not knowing what he was doing…" She blushed a deeper red.

Fred smiled. "He doesn't seem too bad. Angelina, she had everything about him planned out, even down to his shoe size."

Hermione laughed. "She must of had tons of free time."

Fred helped Hermione up, but stayed on the ground. "So thank you."

"It's my job." Hermione joked.

"Really?"

"No." Hermione kneeled down. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine," came the reply.

Hermione leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. It was chaste and Fred wanted more, he wanted to become more than just somewhat good friends. She pulled away as quickly as her lips touched his, and when he opened his eyes she was gone.

Yes, he was going to kill George.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay there you guys go.**

**Fred: I liked this chapter. **

**Me: You know what so did I. I had no idea that this chapter was written before the last one. I just forgot that Fred had time traveled. Don't worry I have Fred's revenge all planned out. After… **

**Fred: Okay, that's enough of that. Well, if you guys will review. It will make Kayko really happy. If you review I'll give Ginny a cookie.**

**Me: Why Ginny?**

**Fred: It was either Ginny or Percy.**

**Me: Good point. Anyway don't forget to review. Until next time. Later. K15**


	6. Chapter 6

**K15: Okay, this random idea for Fred's revenge on George is going to go into action… **

**Fred: When?**

**Me: Next chapter. This chapter is important. … yeah… anyway, enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: NO! FRED! NO NOT … I mean no I don't own Avatar…. Crap… I mean Harry Potter. **

**--------------------------------------**

Fred stood up, the pain in his legs to unbearable. He hated the fact that they were bruised beyond belief. His arms were strong enough, because they hadn't been the source of the problem, but when he saw George, Fred was going to kill him.

He wobbled as he reached for the banister. If he had the energy, then he would of Apparated down stairs. Sadly he didn't, and it was going to be one hell of a time walking down the stairs, and then getting back up. He felt like falling, and just going down on his butt, like he used to when he was a child, but he was afraid that his legs wouldn't be able to take it any more.

Fred raised a red eyebrow as he could hear Ron's voice carrying over the sound of the customers from the other room. _If Ron and George were off talking, then who was watching over the shop? _Fred wondered. It didn't matter; his mind was set on killing both of his brother's now. Not that he wasn't going to kill either of them before; it was now he was just set on killing both of them.

He landed on his butt, after falling down the last the few steps. Fred bit his bottom lip in pain as he rose to his feet. It hurt to stand, it hurt to walk, and it just hurt all together. The wall had become his best friend as Fred began his walk down the hall. He glanced into the shop and was surprised to find it so empty. There were a few people in there, but it wasn't anything that Verity couldn't handle.

"Are you sure it's not working?" It was Ron's voice. Why did they have to choose the workroom to have this conversation? It was probably they thought Fred couldn't leave the bed, boy were they wrong. "What are you doing wrong?"

"Bloody hell Ron," George swore. "I'm doing all the work, maybe if you would help a little bit."

"I'm trying, I'm coming up with all the ideas." Ron snapped at his brother. "It's not fair."

"There's got to be something we're doing wrong." George kicked at desk, causing stuff to fall off of it. "We must work on something better."

"What if we just locked them in the closet and had them do seven minutes in heaven." Ron shrugged. "Especially since things aren't going…"

"That's a stupid idea," George growled. "This whole idea is stupid."

"Don't you want Hermione to be happy?"

George folded his arms and held them close to his chest. His green-blue eyes glaring at his youngest brother. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bloody Hell, are you that dense?" Ron threw his hands up in the air, knocking off a Quidditch trophy. George was quick to catch his trophy. "Sorry, anyway, what are you going to do now?"

Fred decided to limp in on this moment. "So, I think you two should explain what's going on?"

George glared at Ron. "I told you he'd hear."

"Actually it has something to do with the fact that Ron sent up Hermione, when George told me that Ron was sick." Fred pulled up a chair and sat in it, only leaning on his knees.

Ron shrugged at the next glare from his twin brothers. "Okay, we're trying to hook you up with Hermione."

"Why would you do that?"

Ron raised his wand and smirked and waved it around. There was the sound of tinkering and the next thing Fred knew was about six glass potion vials attacked him. He blocked his face, and when the attack stopped, he felt blood dripping down his arms, and chest. And when he looked around the room, both of his brothers were gone working in the shop.

Fred threw his head back and let out a moan. Verity rushed in and she let out a gasp. "Mr. Weasley? Are you alright?"

"Can you tell me if Hermione is in the shop?" Fred asked.

"She is, she's with your sister as well as Mr. Potter."

"Can you bring them back here?" Fred questioned.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "I'll kill you Ronald! I'll absolutely murder you." Fred flinched as he heard her shriek.

Ginny stuck her head in the door and walked calmly over to Fred. "Don't worry, Fred, he's going to be alright. I think she's more upset over…"

"Why is it that every time I come here, even if it's for pleasure, you're getting yourself hurt?" Hermione brought out her wand and shut it in Harry's face.

"HEY!"

Hermione sighed, and quickly healed him, and leaned on his knee. "Don't move. I've locked the door, not even Ron or George can get in now."

Ginny giggled. As she watched Hermione cuddle with Fred's knee, it was obvious that those two had something going on. Whether or not they wanted to admit it was perfect with the younger sister. She would just have to help plot with her old brothers. Not that injuring Fred to the point when he gets healed, was going to work for anything.

Hermione sighed as Ginny finally spoke up. "I think I'm going to see if the boys want any help in the shop. Verity hasn't gone on her lunch break yet. So, yeah." She smiled and Disapparated out of the room.

Fred looked down. "They want to get us together."

"What?"

"Ron wants us to date. At least that's what I got from the conversation I overheard." He continued on. "I think I've got the perfect revenge. It's an old potion we tried to develop years back when we first started out, but we couldn't get anything right about it."

Hermione smirked as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm listening." She said. Fred could practically see the wheels turning in her head. If there was anyone who could help him with this, then it was definitely her.

"So this is what we do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Ha ha, guess what guys that's a cliffhanger! **

**Fred: Which isn't nice.**

**Me: Well, it's finals week, and I slopped this together while listening to MuggleCast… go listen to it, it's good. Anyway, so yeah. I should post up next week since we've had a change of plans, and now we're staying in my little town of yuckiness for Christmas instead of going to Chicago. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	7. Chapter 7

**K15: Okay guys, this is the final chapter in this drabble series. But don't worry, there's another section coming up. Because this fic is a series of one shots and such, I hope you're enjoying everything.**

**Fred: Because we all know you enjoy me getting hurt. **

**Me: You better believe it. Anyway, this may be my last updation for a while. I'm trying to focus on… well, what am I focusing on?**

**Fred: The trip to Chicago? **

**Me: Oh yeah, I've got family there so I'm really excited, I get to see my grandmother, so updations will be few. But when I get back there will be at least one. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: By my long annoying A/N, you can tell I don't own Harry Potter. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fred was walking within a week. His legs were healing up nicely, and the pain was subsiding. Of course, a trip to St. Mungo's had fixed that. Fred was questioned where he got all these bruises from, and he had to explain the dangerous testing to the nurse. He conveniently left out the fact that George had caused him to test most of these.

When asked who healed the broken bones, and cuts and scraps Fred received, he was eager to reply that it was Hermione Granger. She was a great nurse, or at least she was going to be. They were going to offer her a chance to go under studies there, even though she was already working for the Ministry.

Fred had given both George and Ron the week off. He needed the time to work with Verity, plus with it being the summer months, things weren't going to be hectic. It would give him time to get the ingredients he needed for the potion.

This is where you could find Fred now, no not with Verity, but hovering over a cauldron. In it was a bubbling purple goop. It was going to be a hit as soon as it was tested and things were able to get going, as for instance that these ingredients would react to each other positively. Potions wasn't his best subject, which is one of the many reasons he grabbed Hermione. The other reason? Well, that's because he fancied the girl.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Fred for about the tenth time during his lunch break.

"I'm positive, there isn't a single thing that doesn't work," she smirked.

"That sentence made no sense."

"I'm just saying, that the beetle eyes should work perfectly with the owlets wings," Hermione explained, looking over at a book.

"Owlets wings?"

"Classic items, look I'm no Professor Snape when it comes to making potions," she growled. "We just have to test out things until we get the mixture just right."

"Who knew that you didn't know it all," Fred joked.

"Well, it's a simple common mistake…" Hermione was unable to finish her sentence due to the intense bubbling of the mixture. "What did you add in it?"

"I put in some of those dragon toenail clippings," came her answer.

Hermione huffed and leaned over it. She knew better to do this, especially since she had seen Neville's mistakes blow up in his face numerous times. What were the odds that even though they weren't really paying attention to what they were doing, that something would work out right? About a hundred to none was that answer.

Hermione quickly scribbled what Fred had told her on the piece of parchment. They were keeping a record to see what worked and what didn't. "You know, even though you want to try this on George, you have to get absolutely perfect," Hermione pointed out.

"Don't remind me. I was hoping to wing it; I'm running out of excuses when I go to St. Mungo's to get my arms placed back on," Fred said, rubbing his left arm up and down. "I think they'll only by splinching so many times, before long my Apparation license will get revoked."

"I'm sure it will, why can't you just tell them you're working on a potion?"

"Then they'll ask many questions. I hate answering questions. I already got you an apprenticeship there, I don't want to tell them that I'm abusing their uses."

Hermione snorted.

"You think that's funny?"

She didn't answer as she swirled the wooden spoon twice, then recorded. She looked over at her potion book and flipped a couple of pages. It was days like these, when she wished that Fred knew a little bit more about the potion they were composing. They had gotten the basics down, but getting his arm to return after a certain time, was another thing.

"We've got the basis down," Hermione stated, ignoring the other comment. "We need to get an antidote down."

Fred looked at the parchment. Every day, for a week, they kept adding ingredients. Maybe it wasn't adding something, as it was to create a whole other potion. It had been done many times with previous joke items. Most of the Skiving Snackboxes had something else to release the affects.

"What if we created something else?"

"What?" Hermione looked at her partner in crime. _I never thought that combining skills with Fred was going to happen, _Hermione thought.

"You know our line of Skiving Snackboxes have…"

She jumped for joy and kissed him on both cheeks. "Fredrick that's genius!" she squealed, dumping the contents of the potion into the back alley. "I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner."

"Because, it never came up?" he guessed.

Hermione looked at the list of ingredients that were already combined. She wore a huge smirk on her face as she looked towards Fred. "It's common knowledge to know what counter acts each ingredient. Never should they be used in a potion together," Hermione recited. It was like listening to a very hot textbook, at least that's how it was in Fred's mind.

Hermione pulled her brown hair up and back. She wasn't going to lose any of it, incase this went wrong. Her gaze never once did leave his. He gulped and blinked his blue-green eyes. Never had he thought that painting a picture could lead to working beside her for hours.

"Hermione, I've got to get back and send Verity on her lunch break," Fred gulped, almost afraid of what the witch had in mind for him (not Verity, but Hermione).

She waved at him, shooing him out of the room. It wasn't like he was actually helping, he was more overseeing the product use, and if he had to get any more. She looked over at the shelves that were slowly losing stock, but it didn't bother Fred, he would just blame it on George later.

"Get back to her, I'll be fine until you close up for the evening, the potion should be brewing by then anyway," she pointed out. "It will give us a chance to figure out how we're going to feed this potion to George and Ron. I'm sure we could always slip…"

Fred smiled as he slipped back on his maroon robe. Why him and George had to pick something that clashed with their hair was beyond his knowledge. He shook his head and gave one final look back towards Hermione. 

"Don't work to hard Granger," he stated.

"Same goes for you," came her answer. Her brown eyes didn't once leave the book she was looking through.

**-Sometime Later-**

Fred walked into the back room whistling. He tossed the keys up and then threw them onto the desk where the moneybox was usually kept. George had promised Fred after his date with Luna he would count the tills for the night. This way he could see the profits they made during the fall. It would decide if they would stay open during Tuesdays or not.

He continued his little jolly step as he took off his horrible, ugly, maroon robe and hung it between Ron and George's. Suddenly, he was brought into a hug. Looking down, he found a brown bushy haired girl attached to his waist.

"Did it work?"

"Fred, it more than worked, there's enough of the potion here to start putting on shelves tomorrow," stated Hermione, jumping for joy.

"You seem more excited than I do," he laughed. "Who did you test it on? I promised Verity that she wouldn't get anything tested on her as long as I worked here."

"I tested it."

Fred's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he croaked out.

"As serious as you are a Weasley," she teased. "No, I tested it, lost my left leg. It seems that the dragon toenails you placed in makes it more randomized. But when I took the second potion, the leg was magically placed back on. There is a little something I didn't expect though."

"What's that? A flaw?"

"No, nothing like that, it's not really a side-affect, though I do suggest keeping it out of the reach of small children and pregnant women, the leg that you lost before stays there."

"As flesh and blood?" Fred questioned, wanting to gag.

"Oh heavens no, that's just vulgar. It turns rubber," Hermione laughed.

"Okay? How much is there to drink?" the questions continued on.

"Well, it depends how much the user drinks. A little, well that causes you to lose something little. The bigger the drink, the more important the ligament," Hermione explained. "I've tested it all, I even drank the whole thing and lost both my legs. So, I guess it would depend on the person."

"A dismemberment potion, I could of used this during my Hogwarts years. Could you imagine McGonagall's face? I think she would kill George and I for inventing something like this."

Fred let out a laugh and walked over to the caldron. There was so much that he had to do, before he could allow Ron and George to drink this. For instance, he had to get a way to it thicken less. It wasn't like drinking pumpkin juice or anything; it was more like drinking a Polyjuice Potion, yuck.

"I've also gotten it to thicken less," Hermione interrupted his thought process. "So placing it in one of their drinks isn't going to be a problem."

Fred swooped Hermione in his arms and gave her a kiss firmly on her lips. After he realized what he had done, he had placed her down and backed away. He couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh, Hermione on the other hand was confused. Was it possible that Ron and George's scheme to bring them closer together was working? No, it couldn't, Hermione didn't like Fred like that.

"Um, I guess you're a genius," he said timidly.

"I know I am. So cut the flattery," she laughed. "I want you and I to come with an idea to get both boys to drink it and not have the antidote within reach."

"How about over dinner? Then we can bottle up the rest of the potion," Fred suggested.

"Like a date? What about George coming home and counting tills?"

"He's not going to be home for a while. He's with Luna, I don't expect him home until about eight, and three hours is plenty of time. Two for dinner, and one for bottling," Fred joked. "And yes, like a date."

Hermione blushed. "Are we going out?"

"No, I can cook too you know. Mum taught us all to cook. So what do you say 'Mione?"

Hermione smirked and nodded. "Sure, as long as you don't put any of that dismembering potion into my drink."

"Never," he replied, winking. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm waiting for her to take it.

She wrapped her fingers around it gently, as not to injure him any more than he had been in the past. She then answered, "Of course, I can't wait to meet your chief."

They walked up the stairs leading to his flat laughing. All was good between the two of them for now, and most everything was forgotten, well at least until dinner brought up a round of subjects. But that's another story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So I decided that there had to be one more chapter.**

**Fred: Yeah duh.**

**Me: You must see what happens to George and Ron with the dismembering potion. Plus Hermione and Fred still have to get together.**

**Fred: See, Kayko isn't perfect after all.**

**Me: Never said I was. So I'll start work on the next chapter… providing it comes as easy as this one did. Also go and read Marriage Laws 6.9, I'm dying for more reviews. Please? Thanks. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	8. Chapter 8

**K15: So guys, I decided that I'd write a little.**

**Fred: Not that writing is a problem for Kayko.**

**Me: Exactly, anyway, enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**PS: This one is probably going to be a little short, since I want to conclude this one up and get my next little segment going. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly mate, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Final Chapter

Fred smiled as he walked to George's office. The twins had built separate offices. It was something that both of the twins wanted. Not that Fred could blame him. Things were going really well for both of them, and their pay was higher than ever. Though, Fred's pay would be a little lower this month due to the fact he had been out due to injures. St. Mungo's had specifically told George that if he was to abuse his coworker/owner one more time, then they would have to charge him a huge fine, and write to the Department of Misuse of Magical Items. And yes, there is such a department; it branched off from the Muggle branch.

Anyway, back to Fred and his little bottle. This little bottle held a bright green potion. It was something, him and Hermione had spent weeks trying to perfect. And in the process of trying to perfect this said potion, they had managed to get closer together. So it was true, George and Ron's plan did work to draw Hermione and Fred closer together. But the reason was highly different from either boys would expect.

When Fred and Hermione (namely Hermione) had enough potion brewed, and all the ingredients listed down clearly, they were able to test it. You could call it their revenge. Or you could call it a genuine test to see if it worked on someone other than himself or herself. Either way, George had promised to test out the next one, and there was no possible way that he could wiggle out of it, not even a date with Katie Bell, or Cassi, or even Luna Lovegood could have George weasel out of this one.

Raising his pale hand (Fred had some potions to take, due to the fact that he lost some of his blood during a test that he rather not go into. The potion needed a little human blood. And since it was of the utmost secret Fred and Hermione were the only volunteers) he knocked against his brother's door. Actually, if Fred truly thought about it, George wasn't related to him any more. He was just some man that Fred lived and worked with.

"It's open," George hollered. Fred pushed the door open to find his coworker surrounded by tons of papers. Rejected ideas, ideas that worked, popular items, even the list of the current stock they owned from a few years ago.

"Hey, do you have time?" Fred asked. He wanted to make sure that his look-alike had enough time to get the full revenge. "Just a little, ten to a half an hour?"

"Sure, whatcha need?" George looked up from the paper he was working on. "It's just a count of today's stock compared to last years. Things are really flying off the stock, I was thinking about rising the prices a little bit, maybe even lowering them. If people find that they are lowered, then they're going to want to buy more."

"Great idea, but I need you to test this new product. It's just a little simple potion, increases speed, strength. An advanced version of your Enhancing potion," Fred wore a true smile on his face. "I'd test it myself, but I'm under strict orders from St. Mungo's not to test any more pranking items for a few months. My legs still haven't recovered much."

"No, I understand," George took the bottle and sniffed it. "Green?"

"I figured that people would like a vibrant color to look at."

"Hmm, never thought of that. Good marketing." He raised the potion vial and gave cheers to his brother. "Happy trails." And he drank the whole bottle.

"Exactly, a new line of products could be open up after this," Fred said calmly. "Oh, you may want to give the potion about three minutes or less to come into it's full affects. I've left the shop unattended, so I must return, let me know what you think."

George's older brother walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. When he turned back around, Fred came face to face with his partner in crime. "Tell me, did he drink it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Of course he did, what about Ron?"

"Yeah, I told him he had to test at least one new prototype because it was in his contract with you. As long as it didn't interfere with either the work here or the Auror training," she quickly explained.

"Of course it's not breaking his contact. I would never break one of my worker's contracts, like Verity's? She's got a specific line that says she cannot and will not test any prototypes," Fred shook his head. "Anyway, Verity has the day off, and Ron's on break, I must go tend the shop." He patted Hermione on the head and walked down the hall.

-Ten minutes later-

"FRED!" George hollered. Behind him was an equally upset Ron.

"Bloody Hell, what the hell is this!" Ron yelled, scaring out a few customers, who in returned complained about the service.

"Ronald, you're lucky that our inspection isn't here," Fred calmly replied looking up from the Daily Prophet.

Ron threw his arm down on the counter. "What was that potion Hermione and you gave me!"

"You're not the only one brother," George said, his temper just as high as Ron's, except he threw his leg on the table. "I drank your potions, ten minutes later I heard a _pop_ and the next thing I knew my leg was on the ground!"

Fred could hear the humor in the voice of his twin, but at the same time George was upset. "Hermione and I concocted it. It's called revenge," he glared at the two. "You should mind your own love lives."

"Where is the antidote?" Ron demanded, "I have a date tonight, and I'm not going without my arm."

"I'll tell you what, when I put the product on the shelves, you can buy the product and drink it. But until then you have to wait about another twenty minutes, or you could go to Hermione to heal you. Though I don't think she will, not after the way you two treated us like your own personal dolls."

George laughed. "I think we pushed you in the right direction."

Fred rolled his eyes, and flipped the sign to _Closed_. "If you two excuse me I've got things to do and a girl to date." Hermione walked down from the flat above. "I do thank you for giving us the extra push, but however, I hope you two enjoy the extra few minutes I put in your potions."

Hermione leaned up and kissed her newly found boyfriend. "I'd like to thank you Ronald, but I hope you learned your lesson."

Ron and George moaned as the conjured up chairs. "This isn't fair," Ron moaned.

"I know, but sadly, the push could of been a little bit nicer. Next time, when you push me off somewhere make sure there is something nice under it. Like a pillow," Fred blew them both a kiss. "I shall see you two in the morning." Both him and Hermione Disapparated from Ron and George, but not before he snuck another little kiss from Hermione.

Both boys looked at each other and sighed, walking over to the chairs behind the counter. "Ron, I think next time we just lock them into a closet together." George finally said after a moment of silence.

"Next time I don't pair up with you," Ron growled. "I should of known better than to trust a prankster."

"You know, the best thing about all this?"

"Hmm?"

"This was all of your ideas, I just supplied the resources. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes now has a new money making line of body enhancing slash losing line of potions." George laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So this is how George lost his ear… I mean arm. Okay, I know this chapter wasn't very good. **

**Fred: Duh.**

**Me: Thanks Fred, you're a whole lot of help. Anyway, so A Boy, a Girl, and a Little Thing Called Love isn't over yet. In fact I have yet another little series for it coming up right now. **

**Fred: And it deals with my Hogwarts days.**

**Me: Oh and don't worry, I do have the background story about George getting "drunk" and kissing Luna. It's somewhere in the back of my mind.**

**Fred: Should've posted that one up for Christmas.**

**Me: Should've, didn't, anyway, the whole Dismembering potion, is a complicated mess, I don't know how it exactly works, nor do I intend to go into deeper detail with it. **

**Fred: You may see an earlier prototype in the next chapters to come. **

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot, it was a reject potion. –shakes head- Anyway, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for all the reviews. So don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	9. Chapter 9

**K15: So I've finally decided now that Fred has gotten revenge on his brother, I'm going to jump around, since this was supposed to be a set of drabbles and one-shots that weren't meant to follow one set. And it was kinda a spin off of a boy, a girl, and a rat. Which is going to be one of my creations some day.**

**Fred: Emphasis on someday, trust me I know.**

**Me: Fred!  
Fred: What? **

**Me: I know I know. Anyway, so I hope you're all doing really well, and keep smiling as usual and um… yeah I guess I'm outta things to randomly say. So these next few chapters have to deal with each other. Enjoy. Later. K15**

**  
Disclaimer: I promise you I don't own Harry Potter. He's great, but I could never come up with an idea as great as this one. So I borrow the characters from JK Rowling to play with. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fred swallowed another bite of the chicken at dinner. He seriously thought he was going to throw it all up. Not because it was gross, no the chicken was good, it was because he was sick. His normal peach colored face was pale, and you could tell, even around his freckles that spread across his nose and on his cheeks. It was the perfect time to get sick, right before his OWLs.

He bit his tongue and swallowed down his pumpkin juice. _Oh Merlin_, he thought. Today was the day where all he wanted to do was curl up with a textbook and fall asleep. Of course, it wouldn't be because Fred actually wanted to read the book, no Weasley twin would be caught dead reading a textbook, it was because he wanted something to put him to sleep. And his potions' book seemed to put him asleep.

Standing up he nodded towards George. At least his brother understood where he was going. It didn't take much though, Fred was over working himself with Quidditch, and he personally blamed Wood. He wanted to win the Quidditch cup a second year in a row, so he spent a little more time practicing his swing. He was surprised that it was so close to his OWLs anyway. He mentally counted the days until the stupid test. He then thought of how close him and George were to their seventh year. It was rather frightening to realize that it would be a year and a half until they were basically out and about by themselves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw Angelina rising. _Great_, Fred rolled his eyes; _all I wanted to do was curl up with my potions' book and fall asleep, _he thought.

"Fred?" Angelina called out. Her voice was sickeningly sweet. Honestly, if he weren't afraid of throwing up at the thought of food, the sound of her voice would definitely make him throw up. Fred really wanted to know how Lee could want to date this girl? He felt bad for keeping the relationship going. There was honestly nothing more between them. No more romantic moments, nothing romantic about their personal time together, not even shagging had it romantic moments anymore.

"Yes?" His voice was barely above a whisper. It was breaking, and not because of puberty, it was because of lack of sleep. Anyone else in Hogwarts could tell that he wanted to be left alone, well everyone else, but Angelina Johnson.

"Are you alright?" She asked, putting her arms around his shoulders. He closed his green-blue eyes tightly; he was trying to fight the urge to not only throw up all over his future Quidditch captain, but also to pinch the bridge of his nose. Next time he chose a girlfriend, she was to be significantly shorter than him. "I'm pretty sure I can make you feel better."

"Not tonight," Fred replied. He also made a mental note not to shag his next girlfriend until they were happily married. It seemed that's all Angelina wanted to do any more. It made her seem less attractive than she already was.

Angelina dropped her arms to the side (_Thank Merlin, _Fred thought.) and took a step back. Maybe now she got the idea that Fred was sick and ready to toss up all of his dinner. "Are you alright?" she asked again. Fred finally opened his eyes and looked down at his currently girlfriend.

They had been dating for what? Two years now? For surely since his third year, since his youngest brother started, so that would of given her knowledge of how Fred felt. At least that's what he had hoped. It looked like he was sadly mistaken.

So Fred did the only thing he had learned from his older brother Charlie, he nodded. He just wanted the girl to leave him alone. He wanted things to go his way, and he wanted to play Quidditch again, and of course, date other women outside of Gryffindor (no, not in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.). He was tired of Angelina holding him down. George had mentioned to his twin on several accounts (more with arguments) that Fred should dump Angelina and possibly go for Alicia. He never did say anything about Katie, but that's because Fred knew that George had had his eyes on that little chaser since her first year at Hogwarts.

In all reality, Fred hoped that this was just the twenty-four hour stomach flu that was going around. He hated to be sick; it seemed to hold him back more. He offered Angelina a smile, at least one he could muster and tried to pass her.

"Are you trying avoiding me?"

"Angie, can I just go to bed? I've got to study for my OWLs," he said, trying to pass her once again. And again she stepped in front of him.

"You've never cared about your OWLs before. You've been working on that joke shop, remember Ton Tongue Toffees?" she reminded him.

Fred sighed; he didn't need this type of remembrance now. He wanted to read to put him to sleep, which seemed the easiest thing to do right now. "Angie, can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Is it another girl?" Angelina continued her on slaughter of questions.

"Angelina, please, just let me get up to the Common Room," Fred was not a beggar, but it wasn't going to stop him now.

"Fredrick, just tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sick."

"Of us?"

"Why do you think this is about our relationship?"

"Because I see the way you look at Katie."

Fred groaned as he placed a hand on his stomach. He bit his bottom lip and tried desperately to swallow the vomit that was about to come up. His eyes glanced around for any place to make himself feel better, and he knew that picking up his girlfriend was out of the question.

"What does," he swallowed again, "Katie have to do with anything?"

"You like her," accused Angelina.

There was only one way to get Angelina to move. It wasn't the best way to do it, but he had to. He would feel horrible in the morning for it, but it wasn't a problem. He had been dying to do this since they had only become lovers, and he wasn't even in love with her any more.

"Angelina, I'm sorry, but we have to go our separate ways. I need you to get out of my face right now." Fred let out an involuntary shiver. "I need my space right now more than anything."

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"Yes, I know this isn't the best time to…" She hit him hard across the face.

"You arse! You're a prat!" She yelled, a couple students stuck their head out of the Great Hall, Lee and George included, just to see what the commotion was all about. "How dare you play me like that!"

"Angie, just move."

"Do not call me Angie!" Angelina bellowed.

George let out a snicker as Ron and Harry walked up behind him. "What's going on?" Ron asked quietly.

George chuckled again. "Fred's sick, and he just let Angelina go."

"Sick of Angelina?"

"You know that stomach-flu you had yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"He's the next recipient of this curse."

Harry let out a laugh. "Does she know this?" He knew of Angelina's temper, he had seen her on numerous accounts through the Quaffle at Wood's head when he tried to drill a play into their heads.

"No, I'm afraid she doesn't Harry," Lee answered.

"Angelina, just get out of my way."

"Have I not been good to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Fred seemed to have a lot of energy. "Now I suggest you move before I throw up on you."

"Excuse me?"

George and Ron let out a laugh. This caused Angelina to glare at the two Weasley males. "He's serious."

"Do I make you sick?"

Fred shivered again.

"I make you sick to your stomach?"

"No." He felt it all come up, and this time he wasn't going to hold it down. So, his dinner, as well as breakfast and lunch, landed on her shoes and splattered on her pants.

George and Lee, even Katie and Alicia, couldn't control their laughter as Fred ran off, up to the common room. He needed the sleep that was coming next. He had looked pale all day, and the sight of Angelina's face when his barf landed on her made him lose the rest of the color. She finally leaned her head back and let out a high pitch scream that echoed into the Great Hall and down the corridors of Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: If you can't tell, this is taking place during Hermione's third year. I'm going to have Lupin scene next. I don't know why, but I miss that guy. Um, also this is probably going to be my next mini drabble series. But I'm skipping around years to keep myself happy. Anyway, so don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**PS- I'm sorry for all those who like Angelina, I mean I like her, but currently I don't… it's one of those days. I'm more hooked onto Katie for the Gryffindor Chasers. But I bash Cho more than I do Angelina. So anyway. Enough babbling. **


	10. Chapter 10

**K15: Okay, so I just found out that George married Angelina.**

**Fred: And she's upset. **

**Me: No joke, upset is putting it mildly. **

**Fred: Things are going well now.  
Me: Yeah, she fuelled my inspiration for this fic. **

**Fred: So, again this is going to be great. **

**Me: So, I hope you enjoy this fic. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Angelina is the last person that I would have had George marry; therefore, it shows I don't own Harry Potter. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione looked out of Professor Lupin's door to see Fred running passed. She sighed. More and more students were getting sick around Hogwarts. And he was yet another person who had fallen victim. Hermione looked back towards her book that she was doing research on.

"Hermione, why don't you've gone off to dinner? You've done enough extra credit for the night," Professor Lupin stated. He stood up and walked to the only girl in the room. "I'm going to check to make sure that Mr. Weasley is alright."

"No need Professor, I'll do it," Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, you are much like Lily Evans, so kind hearted," he pointed out. "Now get going, before I have to reduce house points."

"Yes Professor, and thank you for helping me with my many extra credit products." She stood up and collected her books before running off after Fred.

It wasn't obvious that the whole castle didn't hear what happened in the Great Hall. Hermione smirked to herself as Angelina stormed passed the room. She was covered in this evenings chicken as well as lunch, and breakfast. Following her was George, Katie, and Lee.

Hermione was pretty sure that they were going to follow Angelina rather than check up on Fred. He wasn't feeling good anyway, so taking time away from his sleep wasn't the best idea. But right now, it seemed that Fred was just as big as victim as Angelina was.

Hermione was quick to reach the seventh floor. Especially before Fred, she had learned from Harry all the secret shortcuts. And it wasn't like she didn't stumble onto them during her first year. Avoiding Ron and Harry all those months came in handy, plus she was never late to class once.

Fred looked behind him as he crossed the final steps. He hardly noticed that Hermione was in front of him the whole time. Trying to catch his breath, which he found harder to do with a stuffy nose, he heard a scoffing.

"Out of bed Fred?" Hermione asked, causing him to look up.

Fred sniffed and let out a belch. He swallowed down whatever was trying to come up, he was pretty sure that there was nothing more in his stomach but acid, but he was never always sure. "Granger?" He questioned. "Just get out of my way."

"I was thinking you could use some extra help," she smiled, helping him into the portrait hole. He sighed and allowed the girl to lead him towards the couch in the common room. It was going to be great to get to sleep.

Hermione sat in front of him as he started to drift off, but found impossible to do so. With the girl staring at him the whole time, he quickly became annoyed. "Hermione, do you mind? I really want to sleep," he seemed a little more irritable.

She could only smile at the Weasley twin. She slipped out a necklace from under her shirt and held it up so he could see. She had taken a quick glance to see if anyone was around, they weren't. "This is a Time-turner, it's how I've been getting to my classes all term," she quickly explained. "It's usually not meant to fool around with time, but I was thinking that you had a little trouble in the Great Hall earlier."

Fred threw his head back and covered his eyes. It was like a really bad hangover, everything too bright, and his stomach wasn't settling. The only thing that wasn't bothering him was the softness of Hermione's voice.

"I threw up on Angelina," he confirmed.

"So, I was thinking that I could always go back and get you out of the Great Hall before you did that," Hermione suggested.

Fred sighed and sat up, despite his body's protests. He looked the brown-eyed witch in the eye and sighed again. He would love for her to intervene, to get him out of there before he threw up all over his now ex-girlfriend.

"She deserved it," he finally said after a moment of thinking.

"What? No one can deserve someone else throwing up on them. Not even Malfoy deserves that," Hermione face squished up as she recoiled back.

"You must understand something, my dear Hermione," he began. "Today was a good day for me to throw up on Angelina."

"I still don't see why you would do something that horrible on purpose."

"Not on purpose, I didn't plan to get sick right before my OWLs," he stated, leaning on his knees. "It was something that Ron handed off to George, and George gave it too me. But that's not why I'm saying that I threw up on Angelina."

Hermione leaned back and crossed her legs. She wanted to know what was going on in the Weasley twin's head. It had to be something dastardly. She almost didn't believe him when he said he was sick, but then she thought back to the sickness going around the school. It was something she was going to find very intriguing.

"I suppose you want a look into the life into a fifth year," Fred tried to joke, but failed horribly.

_If he's not up to joking, then he must truly be sick_, Hermione thought. She nodded at his question slash statement. "If you don't mind."

"Okay, but I must warn you, my life isn't as glamorous as Harry's or yours," he warned. "My life is a little more drama filled, even though George and I hide it really well."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"I've been dating Angelina since my third year, since I found out she liked me. You know what that's like. You meet a cute boy and you fall head over heels for him, well it's the same for males. We find a girl and the first thought that comes into our mind,"

"Is you want to shag her," Hermione interrupted.

"Bloody Hell Granger, life isn't about sex. I mean sure it is sometimes, but not all the time," Fred chuckled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He was trying to fight the drowsy feeling, and fighting sleep. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, the way my roommates made it sound," she blushed.

"Sure, we think about shagging people later, but sometimes we like to get to know them first. Anyway, may I continue?"

"Yes, please do."

"Good. Anyway, well needless to say Angelina and I were dating since our third year, and during my fourth year we got even closer. But this year seemed to be a little different," Fred explained. Hermione nodded. She could see that he was avoiding Angelina a little more.

"It's not the fact that the sex isn't good, hell, the sex is great. But it's the feeling that I feel for her, it's gone, there is no more magic moment, so to speak," he continued. "I missed that during our third and fourth year. Sure we were probably lusting over each other, but that's okay too."

"So what does this have to do with this year?"

"Granger, always taking in information, no matter how important it is to her life," he chuckled. "Well, I was missing my twin, and that was really weird considering we're closer than ever."

"Why's that?"

"George has been having nightmares, they're nothing too big, but they happened when we were younger too. He's dreaming about my death," he quickly explained.

Not that this wasn't really important to Hermione or anything, but it was just information and it seemed to make her life run a little more easily. She almost didn't want to become a fifth year if this is how things were going to be. Sighing she looked up at Fred, his blue eyes were showing that he was drained. He needed sleep, how he had the energy to tell Hermione this story was beyond her current knowledge.

She thought back to what he had said earlier. Hermione knew what it was like to have a crush on someone at first sight or pretty close to it. It may have taken a couple of years to develop, but she wasn't about to let go of any of those secrets. Not even Ginny would know, and she was supposedly Hermione's best friend.

"Hermione?" Fred snapped his fingers in front her face, bringing her out of her train of thought. "I thought I lost you for a moment. Thinking of a life without me?" he asked.

"Yeah, it would be a little more calmer," she teased back.

"I'm hurt, do you want me to finish?"

"Yes please," Hermione nodded a little more vigorously.

Fred smiled; she was easy to tell all his problems to. "Anyway, so I searched the castle for this twin, and it shouldn't have been too hard to find him. I mean there are only five us with red hair and freckles, so I decided to head back to my room, my personal room, I finally gave up on my twin, he was probably out on the Quidditch pitch with Wood, and it wasn't something that I was going to deal then. They were probably practicing for the final game.

"I pushed open the door to see my twin, my own flesh and blood hunched over Angelina," he sighed trying to get that mental image out of his head. "I smirked let out a joke and shut the door."

"Oh Fred, what did you do?"

"What else? I fled, somewhere where my brother couldn't find me. George was shaggin' my girlfriend, so I just ran. I finally found a room called the Room of Requirement," he held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he told his little brother's best friend that George had been messing around with Angelina. What was he thinking? He wasn't, it was the stomach flu. All Fred wanted to do was sleep and not talk to anyone, and Hermione followed him. But it felt good to get it all off his chest.

Hermione brought her arms around him and pulled the older twin into a hug. She rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. Not that he needed to be calm down, but she could almost hear the hatred towards George and Angelina with that sentence. But her mind wasn't wrapped around those two, it was more wrapped around the Room of Requirement, she had heard of it, but never thought it existed.

"Do you now see why I can proudly say I threw up on Angelina, if I had done it while I was sane,"

"You're never sane," Hermione joked.

"True," he agreed. "Anyway, so if had done it when I wasn't sick, I probably would of accused my brother all in the same moment."

"How long ago was it? If you don't mind me asking," she questioned.

"Yesterday," he confirmed.

"Bloody Hell, it took a while to…"

"I think that's the reason I got sick in the first place. Hermione, please don't confront Angelina or George, this is my problem not yours. I want to handle it myself," Fred nearly begged. "I think I'm going to stop fighting the sleep that's calling me and sleep on the couch right here, if you don't mind."

"I don't," she answered.

Fred reached out and kissed Hermione's forehead. Her stomach did flips inside her; she couldn't believe that he actually did that. She gulped as a blush came across her face. Hermione shook her bushy brown hair to get a hold of herself. Okay so maybe she could admit to it, Fred was the one she fancied. Since she first saw him on the train, she knew right away that it was him and not George. Hermione had made it her mission to figure out which twin was which, and she succeed two days into her first year.

George was more silent, sure she liked that about him, but it made him seem like the brains of all their operations. He also had six more freckles on his faces, and there was a bigger freckle on his jaw line than Fred's. It was something she looked for, that and their hair. George's seemed to lie more flat than Fred's, but that wasn't something she could pick up right away.

Fred? He was loud. There wasn't a doubt about it. He talked nearly for the two twins. When he talked to you, he snuck up. He liked the element of surprise, even though he was quite nosier. Fred was also the one that seemed to over do the pranks. While George wanted it nice and simple, Fred seemed to want everything to go out with a bang. Also Fred's hair could never lay flat, and his freckles seemed to form nicely across his face. Especially the ones that crossed his nose and under his blue eyes, if you were to look at the twins from a distance, you'd probably never tell them apart. But when up close, that's how Hermione was able to tell the difference between them.

Fred chuckled as he leaned back. "Hermione, it's just a frieeendly," he yawned. "Kiss. I don't want to come onto you too much."

"Come on to me?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I'd probably not date you so I don't want it to seem more than that. Just trust me okay Hermione?" he asked. "Because I trust you with my secret."

Hermione looked away as he laid his head back on the armrest. He closed his eyes and started to breath deeply. He was quick to fall asleep, but she supposed that all Weasleys were like that. Not that Hermione minded. It avoided any conversation that would make their friendship a little more awkward.

She conjured up a red blanket and draped it over his sleeping form. She looked towards the portrait hole and tucked her Time-turner in her shirt. She had a little revenge to get on Angelina. Nothing too bad, just something to get revenge and make Fred feel better, and it meant that George would have to hide away from the smartest witch her age.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay, I'm still a little bit upset about everything that happened. With Angelina marrying Fred… I mean George.**

**Fred: Did you just call me George?**

**Me: Actually I just called George you.**

**Fred: WHAT! That's an insult towards everything and the kitchen sink! **

**Me: That's my line! **

**Fred: That's okay. **

**Me: Anyway, so don't forget to review. Because that would be nice. :D So until next time. Later. K15**


	11. Chapter 11

**K15: Okay guys, this is so the next chapter.**

**Fred: You'll get to see what happens to me and Angelina. I know you're all dying to know. **

**Me: Exactly, and I know some of you are reading this, so please review. I'm begging you, I want to write this, and without reviews I get discourage. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong or right for that matter. So just let me know what you think. Thanks. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: In the world of fanfiction, there are two elements that are key: the writer and the characters to this fanfiction. In no way, shape, or form does that mean that the author writing this owns the characters. It's fanfiction, what the fan wanted to see happen, or their twist and turn on the story and/or show/movie. Also the author of this said fanfiction, doesn't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fred stretched out his shoulders. He was sore and stiff from sleeping on the couch, but what surprised him even more is to see his twin brother by him. There was still no sign of Angelina, which was good. It didn't matter if George was dating her or not, she was going to get a full blast of what he was thinking. And currently he was thinking about: he slumped down back onto the couch. He was thinking about Hermione and how she helped him out last night.

It actually felt good to get to talk to someone. There was a whole lot of stuff on Fred's chest that he wanted to get off, and it felt like the world was easier to take. He sighed as he thought about his OWLs that were coming up tomorrow, maybe he could convince Hermione to use that Time Turner thing so he could stop himself on throwing up on Angelina. It would have saved her some embarrassment, and him the trouble of arguing with her.

He looked down and found George sleeping on the ground. His head was resting on the table in front of the couch. It was amazing to see his brother actually concerned. Their best friend, he noticed was snoring away in the armchair off in the corner. They had actually kept an eye on Fred, to make sure that the Weasley twin was going to be okay. Despite the fact that they caused him so much drama and stress sometimes, they were actually there when he needed them the most.

He took a step out of the portrait hole, and onto the grand staircase. Standing before him was Angelina. She had a look of fury on her face and her hair was dripping wet. It looked like someone had pulled a prank on her, and succeed without getting caught to top it all off.

"Hey Ange? What's up?" he asked.

"Do not call me that Fredrick Gideon Weasley!"

Fred flinched at the sound of his own name. He hated it when her or his siblings used his full name. It usually meant something went wrong. He put on a fake smile and said, "That's me."

"Do not joke with me!" she scolded.

"You're not my mother, do not scold me."

"Then explain why I am soaked!" she growled.

Fred smirked. "Well, it looks like Peeves dumped a bucket of water on your head. He then flew off…"

"IT WAS NOT PEEVES! IT WAS YOUR LITTLE WANNABE GIRLFRIEND!"

Fred's blue-green eyes widened in fear, it looked like Angelina was about to be consumed in flames. He calmly shrugged and motioned towards the entrance portrait that was still open.

"You know who's going to care about that?" he asked. She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "I think George, your boyfriend, will care about that. Maybe you can take top and get all that pent up frustration out," he pushed passed her and decided to head down towards the one place where she wasn't going to follow; the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smirked as she ran ahead of Fred. She was in the invisibility cloak. He wasn't going to see her anyway. It turned out that talking to Fred had actually boosted up his confidence.

"Hermione," he called. Hermione froze in mid-step. Did he really know that she was here? Or maybe he was thinking out loud. She hoped for the latter. "I know you've got Harry's cloak. Just take it off, so I don't look insane."

Hermione flinched and shrugged it off. She smiled as she shoved it into her bag. "Hi Fred," she said falling into step with him.

"What did you do to Angelina?" he asked.

"Who me? I've done nothing," Hermione replied innocently, opening up a book to her Ancient Runes class.

"Let me rephrase the question then," said Fred. "What did you tell her?"

"I haven't seen Angelina all day. I've been in the library, well, the only time I went out is when I had to get Harry's invisibility cloak. I wanted to sneak into the restricted section for some research on Animagi's."

"Really?" he pulled her into an empty classroom. He sat on a desk and looked at Hermione while leaning on his knees. "So this Time Turner? I think I've decided to take up your offer. I want to get revenge on Angelina."

"It's not used for revenge," she scolded. "I can help you change something, to an extent, but revenge is not a toy."

Fred crossed his arms. "What is that? You said last night you would…"

"I would have gotten you out of there, but I would not…"

"Then why can you soak Angelina to the bone?" he yelled, jumping off the desk. "Why do you get to go back on your word?"

"My exact words were: _so, I was thinking that I could always go back and get you out of the Great Hall before you did that_," she glared at the boy in front of her.

"Then do it. Go back and…" he smirked. "I have a better idea. There was this moment in time that Angelina walked in on me two days ago. After I walked in George, but she didn't know I did. You should go back then and do this…" he whispered something in her ear causing her to blush.

"How about I go back a few hours?" she suggested.

"What happened in few hours ago?"

"Well, Angelina and George got into a fight, and I was thinking about sabotaging it," Hermione said, while shrugging.

"I never knew you were a demon child," said Fred.

"I have my good moments," she smirked.

Fred laid completely back on the desk. He was so grateful for a Saturday. It was what he needed after a week from hell. His life couldn't have gotten any worse. George and Angelina were dating, and to top it all off. His own flesh and blood helped his girlfriend cheat on him. Could he ever forgive his other half? Yeah, probably after they got out of here and started their joke shop. It could be years before that.

"Hermione, what did Angelina mean by my wannabe girlfriend?"

"I went back in time, and as she was heading from the library I dumped a bucket of water on her," she quickly explained.

Fred's eyes lit up with excitement. He then hugged the girl in front of her. Before Fred or Hermione realized what was going on, his lips were on hers. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened, but she decided against it and enjoyed the kiss, kissing him back with just as much fervor.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT TESTICLE ARE YOU DOING?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Sorry guys, this one came out to be a little rushed. Uh, the fact that I'm trying to make a deadline before Wednesday.**

**Fred: -sniff- she's giving up Harry Potter. **

**Me: No I'm giving up writing fanfiction for Lent. Uh, yeah. I'm also giving up candy as well. Hopefully you guys know what that means. But don't worry after the sixth it will be a little vacation for me, to get ideas straight and everything. It will be March 22 when I can write fanfiction again. Unless I get a strange urge to update, but it's only because I've got it prewritten.  
Fred: Hopefully that's a lot of stuff. **

**Me: I'm actually hoping to have this little Angelina segment cleared up before the sixth of this month. That way I can update with Drabbles that have already be prewritten.  
Fred: Thank you for prewritten stuff.  
Me: Yeah. :D But do not fear, I'll update this weekend a lot. So enjoy this chapter. Later. K15**


	12. Chapter 12

Pamela followed the twins closely

**K15: A new chapter. Enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: To everyone who reviews. You actually were patient enough to wait forty days with me. :D Thanks**

**098767890787979797979798798798798769879702039847123657897346598101982374**

George stared at the two in shock. His own brother was snogging the one girl… okay the last girl… that he would expect! It was going to be Ron who dated Hermione in the end! Everyone predicted it.

"How long has this been going on!" George continued to shout. Hermione snapped away from Fred, but all the meanwhile, glaring at the boy. "I'm your own twin, and you didn't tell me you had a secret relationship going on with Hermione?"

"Like you told me that you were too busy shagging Angelina!" his brother accused.

Hermione watched the two twins lunge at each other. She took a step back and found the professor's desk digging into her back. It was still early, and it was Saturday so it meant that she was safe. She was grateful that it was only George that had found them. If it had been Ron, then he would of taken it much worse. Not that George wasn't taking it badly already, but it was better than Ron would have.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yeah? Whose was it? Ron's?" Fred snapped, throwing a punch at his brother.

Hermione's eyes glanced over at the door as Professor Lupin opened it and strolled in. The first thing his eyes landed on was the Weasley twins' rolling around on the floor, punching the living day lights out of one another.

"Enough!" Lupin didn't really raise his voice, but it was loud enough to separate the two. "Now, I don't know what's going on, but this is no place to take care of it. Ms. Granger is in front of you."

"It's her fault!" George accused.

Fred violently pushed George into a desk. "It is not, quit blaming her for your stupidness."

Lupin sighed and rubbed his temple. "Don't you two realize that you should be studying for the OWLs coming up?"

"Maybe George should stop shagging—"

"I don't want to hear it!" the professor interrupted.

"Yeah, at least I wasn't snogging Ron's girlfriend!" George yelled.

Lupin stared at Hermione in disbelief. He had heard… "It's not true, well, it is…"

Once again the former Hogwarts student sighed. He looked at the three students before him. For what seemed for the third time in over ten minutes, he rubbed his forehead again. He had to punish all three of them. He couldn't let one of them go unpunished. These were one of his three favorite students.

"I'm afraid I'm going to dock house points from you three," he sighed.

Hermione's lip began to quiver. She looked up at the professor. "But Professor!" she tried to explain. He held a hand up for her; it was if he didn't want to hear any excuses.

"I think twenty-five from each will be sufficient enough," Lupin continued. He then looked at the three of them. "Also the three of you will be joining me for detention next Saturday, during the Quidditch Match this weekend."

"What!" the twins shrieked.

Hermione was equally distressed. "But Professor Lupin, I've got tutoring that day. I promised I would help some of the younger students understand Transfiguration. And Neville wanted me to help him with a potions essay."

"Yeah, and Wood told us to go and see the match," Fred put in. "It's the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw matched!"

George couldn't be left out either, so he put his two-cents in too. "And I've got a date with Angelina this weekend!"

Lupin rubbed his forehead again. "I don't care, you will three will meet me in my office. All other plans must be cancelled. I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you and both Mr. Weasleys will meet me in my office." He then turned and left the room. Both twins glared at each other, and Hermione was burning holes into their backs with the dirty looks she was sending them.

"This is all your fault!" Hermione finally accused when they reached the common room.

"Excuse me?" George turned around.

Fred looked at the twin in question. Never had he been so angry before. "Don't do it George!"

"I don't care what happens to you!" Hermione continued, "This is all your fault. Maybe if you could keep your nose where it belongs then none of this would have happened!"

"Like you weren't glad to see me, it could've been Ron!" the twin argued back.

"Do you wanna know something?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, surprise me!"

"RON DOESN'T CARE AT THIS POINT IN TIME! I'M TIRED OF CHASING SOMEONE WHO I KNOW I CAN'T HAVE!" she bellowed.

The Weasley in question (Ron) looked over at Hermione. "Have you finally gotten him Hermione?"

Hermione smirked. "No, I'm still fishing. He's currently hooked on someone else's pole."

Fred raised an eyebrow as he saw Ron nod. Ron wasn't freaking out! He didn't attack Hermione harshly with words, and he wasn't attack Fred, nor was he attacking George. Fred's hand shook, not in anger but in nervousness.

Ron walked up to Hermione and put his arm around her. "I haven't seen Crookshanks around lately."

"That's because he's out chasing mice in the castle. You know, that's what cat's do," she stated. "So how's chasing Alicia going?"

The tips of his ears started to turn red. He didn't want his two older brothers knowing about this. He looked towards Ginny and yelled, "Hello sister! How are you?" he then ran over to the youngest Weasley and began talking to her.

Fred and George chuckled and looked at Hermione. She was gone. They looked at each other and shrugged. The fight was forgotten between the two of them and they began to talk about their latest creation.

Hermione stood behind the statue in the common room and sighed. She was never going to get to date Fred. He didn't care; he was more concerned with what was going on with Angelina and George. She felt two big tears fall down her face. She was crying. Crying because she couldn't date the boy she wanted. And that stupid Time-turner wasn't going to help her out of this spot now.

How she wished she could turn back time to take back that kiss with Fred.

**09877748939485798798736198178723847987139409879665787889234109287348237**

**K15: Hey guys, just thought I'd give you an update. **

**Fred: On my b-day nonetheless. **

**Me: Fred!**

**Fred: What?**

**Me: I dunno, I guess that's my way of saying Happy B-day Fred and George. :D  
Fred: By having us getting in a fight?**

**Me: Of course. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forge to review. Well, until next time. Later. K15**


End file.
